tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Physiology
, the father of modern physiology, with his pupils}} Physiology is the scientific study of the and which work within a . As a of , the focus of physiology is on how s, s, , , and s carry out the and functions that exist in a living system. Central to an understanding of physiological functioning is the investigation of the fundamental biophysical and biochemical phenomena, the coordinated control mechanisms, and the continuous between cells. The physiologic state is the condition occurring from normal body function, while the state is centered on the abnormalities that occur in animal diseases, including humans. According to the type of investigated organisms, the field can be divided into, animal physiology (including that of ), , and . The is awarded to those who make significant achievements in this discipline by the . Foundations of physiology Animals Humans Human physiology seeks to understand the mechanisms that work to keep the alive and functioning, through scientific enquiry into the nature of mechanical, physical, and biochemical functions of humans, their organs, and the cells of which they are composed. The principal level of focus of physiology is at the level of organs and systems within systems. The endocrine and nervous systems play major roles in the reception and transmission of signals that integrate function in animals. Homeostasis is a major aspect with regard to such interactions within plants as well as animals. The biological basis of the study of physiology, integration refers to the overlap of many functions of the systems of the human body, as well as its accompanied form. It is achieved through communication that occurs in a variety of ways, both electrical and chemical. Changes in physiology can impact the mental functions of individuals. Examples of this would be the effects of certain medications or toxic levels of substances. Change in as a result of these substances is often used to assess the health of individuals. Much of the foundation of knowledge in human physiology was provided by animal experimentation. Due to the frequent connection between form and function, physiology and are intrinsically linked and are studied in tandem as part of a medical curriculum. Plants Plant physiology is a subdiscipline of concerned with the functioning of plants. Closely related fields include , , , , genetics, , and . Fundamental processes of plant physiology include , , , s, , , , s, , , and ta function and transpiration. Absorption of water by roots, production of food in the leaves, and growth of shoots towards light are examples of plant physiology. Cells Although there are differences between animal, plant, and microbial cells, the basic physiological functions of cells can be divided into the processes of , , , and . Microorganisms Microorganisms can be found almost everywhere on Earth. Types of microorganisms include archaea, bacteria, eukaryotes, protists, fungi, and micro-plants. and in many ways, serving to , , , s and other s. They are essential tools in as s and have been put to use in and . They are a vital . In the microorganisms make up the including the essential . They are the s responsible for many s and as such are the target of . Most microorganisms can reproduce rapidly, and bacteria are also able to freely exchange genes through , and , even between widely divergent species. Viruses Subdisciplines There are many ways to categorize the subdiscplines of physiology: * based on the studied: , animal physiology, , microbial physiology, viral physiology * based on the : , , physiology, organismal physiology, , integrative physiology * based on the process that causes physiological variation: physiology, , * based on the ultimate goals of the research: (e.g., medical physiology), (e.g., ) References Category:Anatomy